


[podfic] Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Monologue, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia can think of a lot of things a budding heroine ought to know. Like if you feel a strange, inexplicable connection with a man you just met, don't kiss him. He might be your brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578876) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> Many thanks to igrockspock for recording permission.

Title: [ Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5578876)  
Length: 6:00 minutes  
File Size/Type: 2.75 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7k493hs4dxy95ac/Advice_for_Those_of_You_Just_Starting_Your_Heroic_Journey.mp3)


End file.
